


Однажды вечером

by WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Стив всегда приходил вечером, чтобы не давать Тони снова напиваться в стельку в одиночестве.





	Однажды вечером

Стив Роджерс приходил в его кузню каждый вечер. Как только солнце склонялось к горизонту, готовясь скрыться за невысокими горами и погрузить небольшой городок Тимели в объятия ночи, Стив закрывал офис шерифа и шел по единственной улице города в привычном направлении к человеку, который, по его же уверениям, был ему не безразличен, был его другом. Стив практиковал новый способ борьбы с пьянками Тони Старка, с тем, что некогда знаменитый оружейник день за днем топил себя в виски, не желая взять себя в руки и выбросить из головы давно позабытое всеми прошлое. 

Сначала Стив приходил к нему по утрам, всеми известными средствами помогая другу бороться с похмельем, каждый раз отчитывая Тони за то, что тот опять напился. Эти отповеди для Тони были хуже самого жуткого похмелья. Теперь же Стив стал приходить к нему вечерами. В то время, когда в городе закрывались все лавочки и с работы нестройной шумной толпой возвращались горняки, а горожане спешили скоротать теплый вечерок в местном салуне за картами, с выпивкой и девушками, согревавшими своими ласками. Раньше Тони и сам порой заруливал туда за своей долей удовольствия и веселья. 

А потом частью его вечеров внезапно стал шериф Роджерс.

Стив всегда приходил за час до того, как Тони заканчивал свою работу. Роджерс сидел на бочонке, делился со Старком последними городскими сплетнями и наблюдал за тем, как тот ловко управляется с подковами или в очередной раз гнет дуги для колес дилижансов. Вечерние визиты Стива не вынуждали Тони отказывать себе в выпивке, напротив, у него появился собутыльник. Роджерс сидел с ним за столом и не просто разговаривал, но и пил с ним наравне, будто таким образом старался оставить в бутылке меньше алкоголя для друга. Иногда Роджерс читал ему вслух газеты о последних событиях, которые происходили в стране. Новости, конечно, были не первой свежести, потому что газеты доходили до их захолустья с опозданием практически в месяц, но все равно такими вечерами им было что обсудить, например, поимку очередного грабителя банков или дилижансов.

Тони честно старался поддерживать и беседу, и беззаботный вид местного городского пропойцы, хотя на самом деле он давно тонул не на дне бутылки, а в бездонных голубых глазах их любимого шерифа, сердца или хотя бы внимания которого добивались все местные барышни. Но Роджерс был женат на своей работе, влюблён в свою столь исправно исполняемую должность. Тони корил себя каждый раз, когда во время таких вечеров на тесной веранде, в вечернем полумраке, он следил за каждым движением Стива, а внезапно накатывавшее возбуждение просто оглушало, выбивало из колеи. И тогда Тони припадал к бутылке и старался смотреть куда-нибудь в сторону, лишь бы не на Стива. Потому что один вид Стива порождал в голове такие образы, что иногда Тони казалось, что он не сможет с собой совладать. 

Но он не мог не желать своего лучшего друга.

В воображении Тони Стив не сидел напротив него за узким столом со стаканом в руке, а стоял, притиснутый к шершавой и проеденной термитами стене. А сам Тони прижимался к нему всем телом, давая Стиву почувствовать, насколько сильно он его хочет. Или Тони закрывал его рот жадным поцелуем, прерывая монолог шерифа о политике. Тони хотел большего, хотел попробовать Стива на вкус всего, слизнуть капельки пота с разгоряченной знойным днем кожи. В этих фантазиях Стив Роджерс принадлежал не своей работе, а кузнецу-пьянице, который так давно его хотел, а пока сгорал от желания,пытался вести светские беседы за бутылкой виски.

Тони пил, тщетно стараясь избавиться от наваждения, делал вид, что слушает Стива, который смотрел на погружающийся в темноту город. Кажется, он говорил о каком-то парне, которого недавно поймали на основной дороге при попытке ограбить дилижанс. Мимо небольшой веранды проходили люди, кто-то даже смог различить в сумраке силуэт шерифа и почтительно приподнял шляпу. Тони не обращал на них внимания. Если бы сейчас Стив ответил на его тайные желания, ему было бы плевать на всех прохожих. Тони бы прижал Стива к стене, как в своих фантазиях, справился бы с ремнем на его брюках и доказал, что на самом деле любит его больше, чем друга. 

...Тот, другой Стив не говорил на на свои излюбленные темы бандитов и политики, он хрипло стонал и тяжело дышал, когда Старк, стоявший перед ним на коленях, умело ласкал напряженный член, нежно пожимал яички шершавыми от работы с молотом пальцами. Тони гладил, сжимал, скользил пальцами по каменному от возбуждения стволу, растирая собственную слюну и капавшую смазку, заставляя своего воображаемого любовника терять над собой контроль, а потом нетерпеливо взял член в рот...

В этот момент Тони сам едва не застонал в голос, жадно глотнул виски, чтобы не ощущать тот самый солоноватый привкус члена на собственном языке. Фантазии становились слишком яркими, чувственными, и он больше не мог с ними справиться. Его губы, язык чувствовали, как движется член Стива. И Тони полностью отдался воображению, когда пальцы Роджерса вцепились в его волосы, словно задавая ритм движений.

— Тони?

— Ч... что?

Старк испуганно дернулся, выронил стакан, который разбился вдребезги о деревянный настил веранды. Стив стоял рядом с ним — так близко, что достаточно просто протянуть руки, и он окажется в его объятиях. Роджерс осторожно перебирал темные пряди волос своего друга, словно пытаясь привести его в чувство.

— Ты опять напился.

— Как видишь!

Тони пьяно улыбнулся, понимая, что сейчас уже в том состоянии, что может сказать Роджерсу правду, заключить того в объятия и даже поцеловать. И, скорее всего, получить в ответ по зубам за такие вульгарные и непристойные дела и мысли. Наверное, Стив был бы в шоке, если бы узнал, о чем всегда фантазировал его лучший друг, заканчивая вечер с собственным членом, зажатым в кулаке и именем шерифа на губах.

Но сейчас Тони был готов. И, наверное, рискнул бы и сказал бы все, пока не боялся ничего. Но Стив не дал ему произнести ни слова, подхватил, заставил встать из-за стола и аккуратно повел в дом.

— Куда мы идем?

— Ты идешь спать, — спокойно ответил Стив, когда закрыл за собой двери.

— А ты?..

Стив не ответил на вопрос. Не стал искать лампу. Он уверенно протащил Тони по небольшой комнате, будто знал ее не хуже хозяина, заставил лечь на нерасстеленную постель и даже стащил с него пыльные сапоги. В положении лежа опьянение ударило Тони, словно обухом по голове, даже в темноте комната завертелась перед глазами и заходила ходуном.

— Стив... Стив, я давно тебе хочу что-то сказать.

— Завтра скажешь, Тони. Лучше спи.

Тони почувствовал, что вслед за кружившейся перед глазами комнатой завертелся и желудок. Вряд ли, обнимая ведро у стены, он сможет поведать Стиву о своих чувствах. Да и верным способом удержать виски в себе было закрыть глаза и заснуть, что Тони и попробовал сделать. И, уже впадая в пьяную дрему, почувствовал, как уголка его губ коснулся осторожный поцелуй. Тони протянул руку вперед, чтобы удержать Стива рядом с собой, но поймал лишь воздух.

Тони должен был сказать ему о своих чувствах. 

Но сегодня уже не получится. Возможно, он сможет завтра. Или когда-нибудь потом.


End file.
